


Last step to summer

by yilimiliyi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 给2016镜像夏之风物诗的约稿，一哥点了许多意境朦胧的小细节，大部分都揉进去了，还是写得挺满足的。其实2/3的篇幅是我15年10月写的存稿，但那篇文章还要更为纠结曲折，我最终想不出某些过渡而搁置已久。但想反映的情绪还是一样的：那样跌跌撞撞的成长，那样独一无二的陪伴，那样的怀念留恋，友情亲情爱情，等等。写出来，让一切过去。





	Last step to summer

#

车门在印着“鹤桥”的牌子边打开。

鹿晗被汹涌的人流挤出了车厢，怀里抱着的小纸箱掉在地上，零零碎碎的东西散了一地。他小心地避着旁人的脚步，一件件捡起来归置好，再把整个箱子扔进了一旁的垃圾箱。

走过换乘口，他在这里换上回家的近铁，四十分钟左右会到达终点站。

这时的他只剩下一个放在膝头的公文包，里面塞着一把伞，一本随身阅读的小说，一支手机，一个只装着几块零钱两张卡的钱包。

说一无所有也不为过的状态。

他倚着窗玻璃，疲惫地合上眼睛。

鹿晗在今天正式失业了。

经济不景气，公司早有裁员的打算，人人自危。鹿晗本不信这些流言，直到半个月前，老板亲自面谈，委婉地告诉他如果现在愿意主动辞职，公司会给予一笔可观的补助。

先将那些你不太想留住，又觉得还有前途可言的员工劝走，再开始大刀阔斧地裁，套路大抵就是这样。鹿晗顶不过人情和压力，最终交了辞呈。

这是他毕业后的第一份工作，入职时甚至有奉献整个青春的觉悟，转眼不过两年半，便这么不甘地离开了。

就不能有些什么好事发生吗？

上天似是听到了他的呼唤，闷头劈下了夏日的一记响雷。

窗外荒茫空旷的原野逐渐沦陷在厚重的雨幕中。

#

暴雨笼罩了整个城郊，雨刮器被调至最高档。

绿灯亮了，按下转向灯，便有踢踏踢踏细小的声音响起。

男人将手放在空调边试了试温度，开口：“怎么突然想到回来了。”

“……有点儿累了，所以请了年假。”

鹿父沉默了一会儿，道；“回来也好，你妈妈每天都在念叨着，盼你多回家，但知道你工作不容易。”

鹿晗歪着头，指甲盖蹭着车门上的金属把手。

“你记不记得你小的时候，特别调皮，不爱吃家里做的饭，宁愿跑到对门人家去蹭饭，那时候你妈妈就说，你这个孩子心思野，是留不住的，现在你想要回家了，多好。”

车窗上凝了一些雾气，鹿晗拨了拨出风口，也没能吹散那片水汽。带着暑气的指尖拨弄冰冰凉凉的玻璃，指腹擦出一片不甚清晰的空白。

车子开始上坡。

“对面人家……现在还在吗？”

“在啊，怎么不在。”

院子前的铁门开着，鹿父打了个弯，在车子完全开进门之前，鹿晗侧头透过空隙望了一眼路对面的屋子。

一幢三层的小洋楼，记忆里崭新的外墙已经斑驳了不少，厨房的窗户开着，向外冒着热气，有暖黄色的灯光隐隐约约地透出来。

我回来了，他在心中默念。

#

凌晨五点，夏季漫长的白昼已然开始。鹿晗躺在老家的房间里，床铺过于柔软，让他几乎都睡不惯了，被子上有熟悉的味道，他描述不来，只是感到亲切。

卧室的吊灯下挂着一个陶瓷制的晴天娃娃，白色的底已经有些泛黄了，窗帘的缝隙透进一道白光，空调呼呼地运作着，窗外有细密的雨声。

他按开手机，屏幕上显示了一长排应用自动推送的消息，他本要按下全部清除，扫过一眼，却停住了动作。

脸书系统通知：吴世勋已与您成为好友十周年。

他侧过身，把脸埋进了枕头里。

十年再以前，鹿晗的父母咬牙在这片街区买下了一块土地，建起了自己的第一幢独栋房，日式的两层住宅，有宽阔的缘廊、倾斜的屋檐，进门前有一片生机勃勃的院子，摆了盆栽，栽了紫阳。

那时候他刚上高中，调皮得令人发指。

吴世勋是他的班长，他们从入学前的军训开始，就常被打趣长得特别像。这对于鹿晗而言不过是个想逗对方时搬来就用的借口，而吴世勋却对与他人捆绑深恶痛绝，尤其，对象是一个怎样都不愿意乖乖听你话的人的时候。

鹿晗搬来的那一天，吴世勋站在他家的小洋楼前，他的父母迎上前来，两家人在搬家的大卡车边便寒暄起来，一派欢欣的气氛里只有吴世勋一个人带着天快要塌下来的表情盯着鹿晗，眼神像是在问：为什么总是你。

那时候社交网络刚刚兴起，他随大流去加吴世勋的脸书，软磨硬泡，花了三周才让对方按下接受键。

十年前他不知道，这十年原来只是弹指一挥间，梦几次，醒几次，收到十条系统通知，便过去了。

#

他曾经是吴世勋最讨厌的人之一。

扪心自问，也不算对他不好，甚至算是过分热情，总是说着一些要罩他因为他们是双生他们住对门那样的话。

吴世勋次次推拒。后来他才告诉鹿晗，他讨厌看到鹿晗那样明朗的笑容，对所有人都一副嘻嘻哈哈好温柔体贴好大度大方的样子，对鹿晗说的一切要保持合理距离的话都像一拳打在一堆棉花上那样，得不到应有的严肃。

他们成为脸书好友的那天，活像是故意要在吴世勋面前找存在感那般，鹿晗做了一份点名。

点名里有一道题问：现在关系最好的朋友是谁，理由是什么？

鹿晗的那份儿写的是：吴世勋。

理由是：因为不管我提什么要求，他最后总会妥协。

句末还配了一个哈哈大笑的表情。

同班同学在评论里艾特了吴世勋，他戳开看了那句话，觉得之前做出的一切努力都像是白费了一般，鹿晗没有听懂他的话，他也不该指望鹿晗顺着他的心意远离他的生活，他的妥协只是为了一退再退拉远他们的距离，在鹿晗看来却是亲近的象征。

他到底想干什么？

他搁下手机，重重地拍了下桌子，这声巨响在午休的教室里无异于重磅炸弹。

“鹿晗。”他站起来，走到鹿晗的桌子边，看着他，一字一顿地说，“你知不知道你这样真的很烦？”

鹿晗的笑容僵住了，无处安放这一脸与气氛格格不入的表情。他盯着吴世勋，眼睛里浮起让人看不懂的雾气。他没有说什么，似乎也不打算与吴世勋争执。

在他的沉默里吴世勋的愤怒开始慢慢动摇，少年的怒气来得猝不及防，却也经不起对峙与推敲，得不到回应的无理取闹变成了滑稽的独角戏。

全班人的眼光都集中在他们身上，吴世勋下不了台，脸上热到快烧起来，只好紧紧捏住裤缝，不甘示弱地瞪着鹿晗。

鹿晗的嘴角缓缓勾起一个苦涩的弧度，“哦，我烦到你了是吧……”

吴世勋直起身体，还不等他解释，鹿晗便接着说，“那我就更要继续给你制造麻烦了。”

眼里半真半假的狡黠重新勾起了吴世勋尚未偃息的怒火，也无疑给了他一个台阶。

他走回座位，心跳仍然飞快。

在看到鹿晗露出的那瞬间落寞之时，他的心蓦然被提起，里面那个笨拙的小丑失手打翻了染缸，哗地一声，有冰凉的液体流过他的心房，把他的心染成了无法形容的奇怪颜色。

他无法在眼前这乱糟糟的景象中辨清哪一种才是他的真正心意。

在那一秒他想说什么？

大概是……不，我也没有那样讨厌你。

#

鹿晗在游戏厅门口吃完了一袋炸鸡和一盒章鱼烧，叼着竹签看了会儿不断闪烁的霓虹灯招牌，在门口踱了几步，踱着踱着便踱进去了。

他翻遍校服的每个口袋，才摸出来两个周末用剩的代币。

两个代币能干嘛？投篮机都得要三个。

远远的地方有个小学生打扮的小女孩儿，扒着玻璃眼巴巴地盯着娃娃机里的兔子玩偶，鹿晗心里一动，便走过去了。

吴世勋伴着夏天姗姗来迟的夜幕踏进游戏厅，他找见鹿晗的时候，对方正从娃娃机底下的储物口里死命拽出一只巨大的兔子抱枕。

吴世勋吼出口的声音被淹没在哔哔啵啵单调的游戏机声里：“鹿晗，放学禁止来游戏厅！跟我回家！”

对方转过头来，嘴角衔着跟签儿，短袖校服的袖管还各卷起一条边，露出一截细细的线头，两条被晒黑了一些的胳膊，右手心拽着两只兔子耳朵。

鹿晗冲他挑了挑眉：“回谁家？”

“你家！”吴世勋走上前，“你知不知道你不回家，鹿阿姨给我打电话了。为什么不守规矩的是你，我却总是要陪着你倒霉呢？”

“因为你总会妥协”，鹿晗想这么说，可是一思及中午的僵局，他便也说不出口了。

吴世勋说话的时候仍旧昂着头，有种惯性的骄傲和傲娇，鹿晗歪着头看了会儿，右手一甩，将那玩偶直接塞进了他的怀里。

“拿去吧。”

小女孩儿在一边急了，攥着鹿晗的衣角不肯放。

“乖，小妹妹，我得哄这个奶包哥哥，改天送你两个呗？”

“我不需要这种东西。”

“你总得给我个机会打破僵局啊。”

鹿晗无奈地第二次将玩偶往对方怀里推了推，“拿着，就当我贿赂你的，以后在班上也行个方便，别总挑我的毛病。”

“那我就更不能要了。”对方这么说着，倒也没有要物归原主的意思了。

“不仅这样，”鹿晗边往游戏厅外走边摇头晃脑地说：“如果你能放宽我一些的话，那么我之后还会每天给你冲瑞士巧克力喝，你看能成交吗？”

吴世勋三两步追上他：“那我得先尝口味道再说。”

#

十一点左右的时候鹿晗肚子饿了，到厨房去翻了点东西，坐到客厅边刷脸书边吃。

鹿妈妈洗完澡从浴室走到客厅，头发还没吹，发梢还在往下滴着水。

她问鹿晗：“双休日有空吗？”

鹿晗转转眼珠，“周六晚上补课，除此之外好像没什么事儿。”

“好，那你和我一起去趟派出所吧，把户籍从你爷爷家迁回来。”

正躺在沙发上看电视的父亲直起身来，和鹿晗同时问，“为什么？”

鹿母擦着头发的手没有停顿，看了眼沙发上的父子俩，她说，“嗯，因为我要和你爸离婚。”

鹿晗蹭地站起来，“为什么？”他第二遍问。

“你爸爸做了什么你问他。我没开玩笑。”

他回过头看了眼同样一脸震惊的父亲，却从父亲有点慌张的表情里读出了一点讯息，16岁的少年一下子慌了神，下意识地抓住关键字抵抗，“那如果我不迁呢？”

鹿母深深地看了他一眼，“那很简单，从今以后你不再是我儿子了，你跟你爸就行，我没意见。”

“我……”

“你先进去吧鹿晗，我有话和你爸说。”

“妈！”

“进去。”

鹿晗靠着门板滑坐下来，母亲眼中异于平时的冷静让他没了方向，他知道自己的妈妈刀子嘴豆腐心脾气很不好，但是单纯的撒气和下定决心的模样还是天差地别的。

今日争吵的缘由，鹿晗多半猜到了一些。

他想到去年的暑假，恰是他要与好友们结伴去境外旅游，办签证需要去指定银行冻存款，于是父亲请了半天假陪他一起坐地铁到市中心去。路途漫长，他塞着耳机和朋友聊天，视线向下不知怎的就瞥见了父亲放在膝上亮着的手机屏幕。

他看见父亲在对陌生人抱怨妻子的暴脾气和青春期的儿子。

对方回复：孩子就在边上的话小心被他看见，他会伤心的。

父亲说：他正对着手机玩着呢，他才不会来关心我。

鹿晗瞬间瞪大了眼睛，恰巧父亲要去拿起手机，他便匆匆移开了视线，不知那之后他错过了多少句抱怨。

他感到无所适从，朋友发来的新消息也无心再看。

只是从小最爱的、最亲近的父亲，对着陌生人毫无顾忌说出口的那些“真心话”，比不听话时扇在他脸上的巴掌，还要让他难受。

客厅只剩夫妻一对。

父亲一遍遍辩解“那只是没见过面的陌生人罢了”，低声的争执在你来我往间逐渐演变为激烈的争吵，一字一句清清楚楚。

鹿晗捂住耳朵，还是无法阻止母亲尖锐的声音刺进他的心：“我早就受不了你了！如果没有生出鹿晗！如果没有鹿晗我早就……”

“你冷静点好不好？我承认错了还不行？这么点事儿你还要闹到什么地步？”

“绝对不要指望我会原谅你！鹿晗要是向着你，你们就都滚出去——”

蹬蹬瞪的脚步声响起，房门开阖发出巨大的声响，房间与房间隔着一点距离，那样剧烈的震动却还是严丝合缝传递过来，连带着鹿晗靠着的门一起微微颤抖。

他听见很长一声叹息，来自他的父亲。

一切温馨的假象在今晚都变成了讽刺的闹剧。

鹿晗把脸埋进膝盖，揉乱了头发，抬眼看钟，已经将近零点了。

他知道现在不是任他胡来的时候，但他也再忍受不了这样的压抑，于是鹿晗起身，抓上写字台上的手机和钥匙冲出了家门。

彼时吴世勋刚洗完澡喝了杯牛奶坐在床边check脸书留言，没有新消息的列表最上方还明晃晃地飘着白天吵架事件的那根导火索。

吴世勋点进去看了一眼，手指滑到“删除提醒”上又缩回来。

算了，就这样吧。

调个闹钟正准备睡觉，窗户那边忽然传来异响，这个点儿还有谁会在那儿折腾这些小动作？吴世勋翻了个白眼，想到吵架的事，还是叹了口气掀开被子走到窗子边。

鹿晗果然就在楼下，靠在行道树上面无表情地望着二楼的方向，见他来开了窗，手里的另一块小石块滑到地上，抿嘴贼兮兮地笑起来。

“吴世勋！还没睡呢啊？”他带着京腔的声音清亮，仿佛能划开整个浓重的夜幕，而吴世勋却觉察到一点点不同，他嬉笑的模样里万分之一的不自然。

他虎着脸问，“你要不要上来？”声音极为含混。

鹿晗伸长了脖子，眼里有丝惊喜，“什么？”

吴世勋耳根红了一点，压低声音弯下腰来，“我爸妈睡了，你小声点儿。”

二楼离地面并不高，一个踮脚、一个弯腰，脸庞间也不似那样远了。鹿晗瞧见他眼中别扭的温柔，那样的不直白、那样的状似冷淡，对于今日的自己却是珍宝般的存在。他离开那个家便无处可归，脚步不听使唤，望见吴家窗户中透出的暖光和半拉的米色窗帘，便走了过来。

只是想试试罢了，试试能不能也有那样一回仰赖吴世勋、依靠吴世勋。

他做好了失败的准备，甚至想象到了那句“你好烦”，而吴世勋却没有拒绝他。在连番争吵中他们逐渐了解对方的语气和动作，变得那样熟悉，变得那样靠近。

他怔怔地望着吴世勋的眼睛，无法移开自己的视线，他抬起手想要触摸到对方的脸颊，但是距离比他想象得要更远，拉长的指尖尴尬地停在空中。

鹿晗如梦初醒，急忙想缩回手，而就在这时，吴世勋前胸抵上窗户沿，捏住了他的手指。

两只手在空中牢牢地相握。

鹿晗第一次抓住那轮远在天边的月亮，而他看似清冷，竟有融化人心的温度。

“你跳一下，踩着底下那个空调机试试，看看能不能上来。”

“什么？”

“啧，”吴世勋撇嘴，“你伸手，不是想让我拉你上来么？”

鹿晗迅速眨了眨眼睛将自己从奇怪的情绪中抽离，抽回了手。

“算了。太晚了。”

吴世勋换上狐疑的神情，“哥你没事吧？你今天很奇怪……”顿了两秒，脸上的表情忽又扭捏起来，“白天的事……对不起。我其实没有那么生气。”

先耍脾气的自己率先败下阵来，理智人格上线，为无理取闹的人格收拾残局。

鹿晗摇摇头，“我没在意。”

他转过身去往路对面走，背着身体朝吴世勋挥挥手，“早点睡吧。明天见。”

直到身后传来窗户合拢的声音，他才停下了脚步。

掏出静音了的手机，满屏十几个未接来电，都是父亲打来的，回复一句“这就回去”，才最后回头看了一眼对街那间房子。

橙黄色的台灯倏地在鹿晗眼前熄灭。

叹了口气踏进铁门，便看见父亲拿着手机在院子里等他，荧白的光打在他的脸上。

鹿晗迎上去，“你等很久了吗？”

“没有。进来吧。”

鹿晗打开大门，两个人顺着玄关往里走，父亲走在他的身后，在黑暗的屋子里轻声说了一句，“鹿晗，你长大了，别的事情你不要管了，就照顾好自己吧。”

鹿晗的脚步没有停，低着头轻轻“嗯”了一声。

他真的荒唐了。

也许是因为家庭变故而横生寂寞，才格外倚赖吴世勋无心的温暖。分不清轻重缓急，管不好自己的情绪。家庭在眼前摇摇欲坠，倾尽全力都不知能否挽回，鹿晗却险些选择逃避现实，无止尽地去贪恋他人施舍的安宁。那孩子什么也没有做，只是在睡前为自己开了一次窗，便令他潮湿的内心滋生出不该有的妄想。

越是渴望延续梦境，就越是迷失了自我。

第二天鹿晗没能在闹钟响的时候顺利醒来，整个人就像个拔掉电池的机器人，四肢僵硬脑袋昏沉，病怏怏地换好了校服。

晨风微凉，他走到推开大门才想起来没有帮吴世勋冲巧克力，又返回去了一次。

看了眼表，比约好的时间晚了十分钟。他想等不到贿赂的吴世勋八成已经拍拍屁股先走了，脚步便放得更慢。

却不想在大门口看到了吴世勋，靠在电线杆子上瘪着嘴不满地看着他。

“要迟到了。”他竟走上前来拉住了自己的衣角，把自己拉近之后，顺手抽走了鹿晗怀里的饮料杯子。

惊喜在半途跌落。

鹿晗撇了撇嘴，却也是真的清醒了，两人一起赶上公车，一前一后地坐在单人座上。

太阳逐渐升起，浅金色的阳光透过窗户洒在吴世勋的栗子头上，他歪着脑袋，头倚在玻璃上打瞌睡。

鹿晗悄悄把手搭在他脑后的扶手上，拨弄了几下他头顶软软的发丝，疲惫的双眼经不住刺眼的光，眯成了细细两条。

昨晚他几乎没有睡着，他的房间挨着客厅，父亲在沙发上将就着，任何动静都能传到他的房里。

鹿晗躺在床上望着天花板放空，在这寂静的深夜里听见父亲一直在客厅里翻身，沙发脚与地板摩擦发出嘎吱嘎吱的细响，可能是实在睡不着，父亲还起来接了水喝，玻璃杯不断地碰上茶几。

一直到三点，那头才没了响动，鹿晗塞上耳机，开了首钢琴曲，才勉强进入梦乡。

他在这场争吵中没有偏向任何一方，在他看来，双方在日常生活中的脾气和习惯为这次开战埋下了导火索，两人都可以言之凿凿地说对方的不是，也都应当自我检讨。但是他的分析并不能化解当事人心中的愤懑，鹿晗只得庆幸起码自己回归了冷静，当个炮灰也好，起码还能夹在中间缓冲。

同时，他有一丝丝悲哀，在少年们心中被供奉于神坛之上的爱情，近二十年的陪伴，左手牵右手的温情，实则也是这样不堪一击。确切而言正因为朝夕相处度过了漫长岁月，才对彼此令人难以忍受的缺点了如指掌，撕破脸皮时连这份“了解”都能捏在手中，成为击垮对方的武器。

因知晓对方的软肋而刀刀致命。

吴世勋回过头，抓住鹿晗的手腕，“诶，能不能别再摸我头了。”

“啊，好，对不起。”鹿晗讪讪地缩回手，吴世勋沉默了两秒，“你果然有古怪。”

“……”

“不想说也没关系。”他转过头，防止脸上一闪而过的纠结被鹿晗逮住。

鹿晗不想说，他也不好意思强行问，越来越后悔之前总是对鹿晗大呼小叫，弄得现在想普普通通地说句话都搁不下面子。

上午最后一节是体育课，鹿晗选的足球吴世勋选的篮球，于是两人不在同一片区域上课，篮球班的老师有事早下课了十分钟，吴世勋提前在食堂吃了饭，一个人慢吞吞地走回教室做一早数学课刚布置的作业。

下课铃响后走廊里短暂喧闹了一阵，随着大部队全部迁徙到了食堂，教学区又回归了宁静。

吴世勋叼着笔，过了一会儿，走廊里传来一阵拖拉的脚步声。

他总觉得他认出了对方是谁，而还不等他起身，对方便在走廊里停了下来，接着传出了讲电话的声音。

鹿晗的那通电话打了非常长的时间，依稀夹杂着“你好好想想吧”，“我也没把握但我会试试”，“放心吧”之类的字眼，吴世勋料想昨晚鹿晗突然来找自己一定是遇到了什么烦闷，而当时的自己太过迟钝没有收到他的求救信号，以为他只是来闹着玩玩。现在再回忆一下，那时鹿晗的每个故作镇定的表情，都在拼命发射着讯息。

鹿晗挂了电话，朝教室的方向走来，吴世勋赶忙甩笔趴下装睡，心脏砰砰直跳。

对方看见他在，脚步一滞，走到他同桌的空位上坐下。

吴世勋能感觉到对方的目光落在自己身上，他不知道自己的耳朵有没有红，可耳根实在是热得厉害。如果鹿晗没被烦心事蒙住的话，大约是要穿帮的，可对方现在很烦躁，所以没有发现这些，只是也侧着趴在桌上，手轻轻落在他的发旋处摸了摸。

他说：“吴世勋啊你真幸福，我真羡慕你。”

S.O.S

又说：“吴世勋啊这两天你千万别和我闹，我真的真的要扛不住了。”

S.O.S

吴世勋在他看不见的另一侧紧了紧拳头，他翻身起来，由于动作过于突然，还撞到了鹿晗悬着的胳膊。

“你的求救信号还能更明显一点吗？”

“我……”对方显然被他突如其来的这一出吓到了。

“每一个音节都在暗示你遇到麻烦了，其实你大可以大大方方找我啊。”

“你不是嫌我烦？”鹿晗眨巴眨巴眼，表情极为无辜。吴世勋在心里急得跳脚，鹿晗嘴上说什么没在意不介意，分明还是把自己的那句气话当真了。

“那如果我说我现在想听，你说不说？”他换上认真的表情这样问道。“或者这样吧鹿晗，我们约一个暗号。如果你想要我帮忙，就发那个暗号。接收到你的信号如果我来了，那就……那就是我真心实意想要帮助你。”

鹿晗点头，两人讨论了一会儿，约好一个专属暗号。

“昨天晚上的事情太复杂，我一下子不知道该从哪里开始说，”鹿晗咬着下唇，“今天别贪玩了咱们放学早点回家吧。”

“嗯，有新情况的话，你懂得。”

于是这个午休，第三个踏进教室的人，看到的便是吴世勋与鹿晗这对冤家和和气气地坐在一起的画面，小拇指勾在一起，一个抿着嘴地盯着手指，另一个温柔地注视着对方低垂的脸。明明还没有和好，却似乎比旁人都要亲密。

那女生冷静地把眼镜拿下来在校服一角擦了擦，重新戴上。

吴世勋与鹿晗已分开了手。

有了中午和吴世勋的对话，鹿晗再次踏进家门也多了底气。

母亲的房门关着，他去敲了敲，喊了声妈，却没人应，扭了下把手，锁着。

路过客厅里看见父亲对着并没有在播放画面的电视机发呆，家里安静得令人窒息。

做了会儿作业，门被打开，鹿晗没有立刻回头，母亲在房门那里远远地问，“双休日能去吗？”

鹿晗的肩膀颤抖了一下，他急忙加速笔尖的移动装出很忙的样子，“这周末大概不行了，下周要测验了。”

他如坐针毡地等待母亲的回应，过了一会儿，女人冷笑的声音传来，她回头冲客厅里喊了一声，“你能去吗？”

鹿先生的声音有点打颤，“能别那么急吗？”

“你们是不是都以为我是在开玩笑的？”

鹿晗扔下笔，快步走过去，“妈，我们谈谈。”

“不用了，没什么能说的。”母亲推开他，那是他的母亲对他难得一见的置若罔闻。

房门重新被上了锁。

鹿晗走回写字台，信息一条条地进来，来自他的父亲。

昨天晚上还会辩解争吵的男人此刻明白意识到自己的错误，却也是晚了一步。

他在信息里对鹿晗道歉，要他无论如何照顾好自己。

“那你呢？你搬出去之后，过几年退休了怎么办？”

“我的事你不用管了，我自己租个房子住着就好了。车还停在这儿。”

鹿晗想不通大人为什么在这件事情上固执成这样，这样下去，接下去的日子谁都不会过得比现在更好，连带着鹿晗一起陷在痛苦的深渊里。

如果结局要变得这样两败俱伤，那还不如从一开始就不要选择开始，如果自己没有出生，是不是他们早就在更早的时候就能各自选择开启新的生活，那么自己的出生也是一个错误吗？会有人从一诞生开始就注定是一个错误吗？

他点开与吴世勋的对话框，正要开始找他们约好的那个暗号符，却一不小心手一滑，发出去一个空格。

他盯着那条错发的信息，情绪在顷刻间上升到顶点。

几乎是半绝望地，他再次在深夜走出了家门。飞快地沿着小径跑过院子，生怕稍微晚一秒钟吴世勋就要睡了，他现在很需要那孩子再为他开一次窗，随便怎样，让他的冲动有一个皈依的地方就好。

而他打开大门的锁扣，推开那扇沉重的铁门时，发现吴世勋就在外面，似乎也是刚跑来的样子，气喘吁吁地撑着膝盖，连睡衣都没有换掉。

他的心脏停了一拍。

吴世勋究竟是怎样感应到的？鹿晗的手轻轻离开门把，铁门缓缓在鹿晗身后合拢，他握拳抵在唇上，再伸直食指指向漆黑的夜空，毫不犹豫打出了他们约好的那个暗号——那是鹿晗喜欢的手势，本不是什么“救救我”的意思。

吴世勋擦了擦鼻尖沁出的汗珠，眼中布满焦急，“事情怎么样了？”

鹿晗摇头，这一摇，眼泪都差点摇出来。

他上前两步，浑身颤抖地抱住吴世勋。

“我不知道该怎么办……我觉得没戏了。”

吴世勋拍了拍他的背，低声说，“不，你不能放弃。”

鹿晗跟在吴世勋的身后大摇大摆从正门进了他的家，吴妈妈在客厅等他们，“鹿晗，来了啊？快进来。”

刚换好鞋，吴妈妈便走过来，轻声问他，“家里怎么了？我看我家小子一晚上人在魂不在，半夜慌慌张张跑出去……”

“妈！”吴世勋打断她，不知是防止她问，还是防止她再说下去。

吴妈妈不再问了，告诉他如果有什么困难一定要过来，吴家随时欢迎，便进房间铺折叠床去了。

折叠床挨着吴世勋的单人床，鹿晗躺着，吴世勋坐在床头抿牛奶，听他断断续续地把这件事讲完。

“我小时候也经历过哦。”吴世勋语气平淡地说，“那时候我吓傻了吧。我妈那个人，看上去啰嗦又没心没肺，很饭泡粥对吧？那天却问我要跟谁，跟爸爸还是跟着她。我怎么选？我只能一直哭，我说假如我两个都要呢？她就用很头疼的表情看着我。那时候我在想她是不是连我都不要了。”

鹿晗翻个身望着他，“后来呢？”

“后来？后来一周之后他们就自己没事了，你看现在感情多好？他们估计不知道那件事在我心里印象多深刻吧，像搭好的积木房子，用手指一戳就全塌掉了那样。”

鹿晗说，“我这儿才过了两天，我妈过分冷静的样子让我很害怕。”

“再等等吧。”

其实他在这件事里不能接受的事情有三。

之一，不甘心自己用心经营的家以这种原因分崩离析。之二，鹿晗在这件事里明白了自己的地位有多微不足道。一直以为只要自己去要挟，自己把自己当作砝码，父母就会毫不犹豫地倾向他们的孩子，但是现实打脸。之三，每每回想去年父亲说的那句，鹿晗并不关心我，便深感被误解的苦闷。鹿晗一直都在默默地关注他们，他们的情绪变化和发生在他们身上的一切秘密或非秘密，鹿晗甚至比他们自己都清楚，可是他不主动去和他们说，他们就以为孩子对父母漠不关心。

他觉得一切都从不知何时开始错位了，纽扣扣错了第一颗，接下来的一整排都是错位的。

“这很正常，”吴世勋耸肩，“你去说的话他们永远会回答：家长的选择小孩子不要插手。你永远是他们眼里的小朋友。他们要分开也是拦不住的，只会逼你做出选择，选择跟自己或是跟对方。”

余光瞟见鹿晗抬起手揉了揉鼻子，于是别开脸，抽了身旁柜子上的纸巾给他递了过去。

“鹿晗，我们必须再等等。”纸巾被接过，“如果连你也放弃了，那么就真的没有人会去努力了。”

他放下牛奶杯，关了台灯。

月光透过窗帘洒进屋内，鹿晗吸了吸鼻子，闭上眼睛，他实在是太疲惫了，不一会儿意识就开始模糊。

在彻底坠入梦境之前，他的指尖被人轻轻抓住了，触感一如昨晚。

他想，只会在对方感觉不到的时候诚实地表露真实的人并不止我一个啊。

这次，那样温柔的触感一直没有离开。

就陪伴着他一起，直到眼前的光线彻底消失。

鹿晗努力学习如何去“表达”。他给父母写了很长的留言，这样不善辞藻的他能够写出这么多话，想必是把想说的一切都说尽了。

父亲大为感动，母亲憋了许多天，终于将心中不满的地方倾吐出来。

虽然话语之间夹枪带棍，仍然情绪尖锐，可比闷在心里要好多了。

隔了两天，父母重新坐在了一起，两人客厅看电视，间或说两句话。

事情好歹在往好的地方发展，鹿晗多了些干劲，有事没事就两头发信息调和。

这会儿也刚跟妈妈说完话，靠在走廊的扶手边百无聊赖地戳手机屏。

吴世勋走过来，“在教学区玩手机被发现是要没收的。”

“哦。”他竟真的就关了机塞进裤袋。

“……伯父伯母怎么样了？”

“好多了。”

“那就好。”

“吴世勋。”

“嗯？”

“真没想到，”鹿晗感慨，“咱们这样水火不容，现在在我身边开导我的却是你。”

吴世勋翻了个白眼，伸手按着鹿晗的肩膀把他推远，“嘁，想看冷脸还不简单？”

鹿晗倒也没介意，笑嘻嘻的，“嗳，咱们这也算有革命友谊了吧？世勋，我说真的，咱们以后真的做朋友吧，见面不会打架的那种。如果你继续叫我一声哥的话，我就还天天给你泡巧克力奶喝。”

吴世勋侧头看着他，过了一会儿，像模像样地喊了他一声。

“鹿晗哥。”

“嗯？”鹿晗充满期待。

吴世勋在那样的星星眼里忍不住瘪着嘴笑，细长的眼睛头一回为鹿晗眯成了两道月牙，“你是抖M吗？”

#

十周年纪念日的这一天，他打着伞，绕到铁门后的树荫下。

傍晚前的光景，他隔着雨幕看见吴世勋的母亲拎着两个购物袋，蹒跚着跑进家门。

他意识到自己很久没有见过吴妈妈了，甚至在回来之后，都不敢去对面拜访一下。

他曾经把吴家当成自己的第二个家，那个为他热过牛奶的阿姨渐渐老去，回忆里的笑容却依旧亲切，现实与理想的落差让他近乡情怯。

是什么时候开始，曾经的纯真与温暖被染上了别的色彩，他心中不该有的情绪，让他与吴家一步步拉远了距离。

高考以前所有高三学生放假两周，为了冲刺理想的大学，他和吴世勋两人报了一个一周的集训冲刺班，去郊外关一周的禁闭。

这天晚上，鹿晗吃完饭，冲了个澡，头发湿漉漉的，随意擦了擦，收拾了明天要讲评的习题集和讲义去教室。

集训过半，自习室里的人比第一天少了很多，鹿晗其实也不想来的，他总是集中完一阵子注意力就要开始心思涣散，夜间漫长的自习时间实则效率极低。

但也不乏一直一动不动地坐到打烊的人，那些人跟他说，就算睡觉也在这里睡，那样好歹增加心安的感觉。鹿晗听完歪了歪头，他想反正他有他独特的，一直坚持过来发呆的理由。

眼神往半个教室前飘去，有个人向后仰着半躺在椅子上，手里举着本习题，纸张被空调的风打得微微晃动，过几分钟，就默默地翻去下一张。

由于座位随机分配，他们并不能坐在一起，这让鹿晗有点提不起劲儿。

坐下喝了口水，刚摊开书，后背就被戳了戳，回头一看，他高三班级的同班同学站在边上，欲言又止地看着他。女生一直梳得整整齐齐的马尾辫这回头顶的部分有点乱了，散了一点在耳边，手里抓着包纸巾，问他：“能陪我出去走走吗？”

他们平时的关系大约仅限于社交网络点赞之交，然在这牛鬼蛇神各校学子混杂的集训营里，他们已经算得上是熟人，也是并肩战斗的战友。

鹿晗点点头，两人推门出去。

说是自习室，其实只是酒店用来办婚宴的一栋独立的宴会厅，边上就挨着马路。由于地点在市区外，这里夜间除了霓虹灯招牌外光线灰暗，连路灯都没个几盏。

女生走了一会儿，低着头说“谢谢你”，说到最后一个字的时候，已漏出了明显的哭腔。

说罢压抑着的哭声渐渐爆发出来，她抽出一张纸巾摊开蒙住整张脸，只留了一个瘦弱的背脊对着鹿晗。

女生比最后一轮模拟考的时候又瘦了些，弯着背的时候能看见清晰的骨骼。

鹿晗没有说话，她哭了一会儿，抽抽噎噎地说“对不起，我……就是压力太大了吧。”

“其实这个考试……不一定会影响你的命运。虽然大家都说很重要，很重要，但又哪能定人一辈子的生死呢？”

“嗯对，但我就是……”

她擦了擦眼泪，转过来，“你是男生所以看得比较开吧。”

鹿晗转转眼珠，“其实也不是。”

而他总不见得把自己经历过的更糟糕的情况列举给对方听，所以只能送去隔靴搔痒的安慰，“虽然我不知道是事情先变得不重要才会想通，还是想通了事情就变得不再重要，但除了全力以赴外，我们也做不到别的了。”

对方显然没有听懂，只是又对他说了句抱歉。

折返的时候女生从前门进去，鹿晗跟在她身后，教室里的大部分人仍埋头啃书做题，他下意识地向第7排的方向投去目光，吴世勋像是与他有心电感应一般，在那刻抬起了头。

他微微地张开嘴，似是欲言又止，眼神扫过擦着眼泪的女生，再转回鹿晗的身上。

鹿晗从隔了一组的另一边走廊慢吞吞地走了过去，快走过吴世勋身边时，对方边上原本坐着的人收拾起了东西。他们对上了目光，吴世勋指了指他边上的座位，鹿晗低头笑了笑。

能像现在这样，和吴世勋坐在同一个地方，一起为了未来的某个成果奋斗，是他这段艰苦日子中最大的满足。他们保持着同步，那些努力与焦虑、欢笑与汗水都在同一条时间线上发生，没有比这更美妙的事了。

他在与吴世勋共享着黎明前的时光，他们是亲密无间的朋友。

因而成败不再是最关键的因素。

他不能放弃，只是因为吴世勋也在这样做罢了。

可以的话想走你现在正在走的这条崎岖的道路，甚至去认识每一块绊倒你、磕伤你的石头；可以的话想牢牢地拉住你，让你跟着我走，你即使大方地闭上眼睛也可以，我绝对不会让你迷路或摔倒；可以的话，自习室关门时的光景、夜晚12点的路边摊、凌晨6点加热到滚烫的饭团，你所经历的光明前的灰暗，我都想在你身边，与你一起走过。

吴世勋还在前方杀伐征战，他怎么舍得原地踏步，关在安逸里停滞不前。

他收拾了东西，坐到吴世勋的身边，对方挑起眉毛瞟了他一眼，轻声说：“你怎么这时候也要泡妞？”

鹿晗不置可否，端起笔，吴世勋扁了扁嘴转过头去，脑袋重新埋进习题册里。

鹿晗说不出心里升起的怪异滋味究竟怎样定义才好，他最近愈发地重视吴世勋，比他以往的程度更甚，而对方对此毫不知情。

他悄悄叹了口气。

两天的考试，过程比想象中还要漫长得多。

第二天闹钟响到第三遍才醒，坐到考场里认知能力只有第一天的一半都不到，鹿晗自认他这辈子没有考过这样让人疲惫的试，以后大概也不会再有了。

结束最后一门课的战斗，走出考场的时候对监考老师说了再见，没入人流里顺着指示牌走出考场。

他拿出贴在考场桌子上印考号和照片的那张纸，举着对着大屏幕上的考场字样拍了个照，第一张拍糊了，重新对焦的时候突然有人走进了他的镜头。

放下手机，看见吴世勋抱着一叠书一步步朝他走过来，他舒了口气，展开一个疲惫的微笑。

“还不错？”

“还不错。”

他问鹿晗要不要一起回家，鹿晗说好啊。

其实内心是求之不得。

不愿绕路所以提前一站下了车，沿着上坡路走回家。

吴世勋问他书要怎么办，他说先放着吧，那么多很难处理。

对方点点头，“你要卖废品的话叫上我一起吧，晚安。”

“晚安。”

两人一左一右拐进家门，鹿晗进了房间，把书堆起放在窗边角落，现在是晚上九点，而他今天到家后不用再思索着要从哪一科开始看起，不用着急怎样才来得及“精卫填海”，竟然有点怅然若失，不知道对方是不是也是这样的感觉。

又一个重要的人生阶段落下了帷幕。

估完分的那天，他领着空白志愿表回家，吴家的灯暗着，他和父母大致商量了一下，获得了可以决定志愿的许可，便拿着表和笔，沿着下坡路走到了家边上的一家24小时营业的便利店。

买了一碗泡面，独自一个人翻着书研究学校。

本市和外市的他都想考虑，他从来不是裹足不前的人，外面的世界他也想去看看，但是对着那一行空白格子，他始终落不下笔。

他气恼地抓了抓头发，承认他还是必须让吴世勋来帮他做决定。

他还是想继续和吴世勋当同学。

吸溜了两口泡面，便利店的门“叮”地开了，他回头望去，看见吴世勋背着包步伐轻快地冲他走来：“你在这儿。”

鹿晗的平光镜上氲满了雾气，嘴唇上还沾着点儿酱汁，看上去傻里傻气的。

吴世勋坐下掏出表格：“你填哪儿？”

“唔……还没决定。”

“我想去K大，坐车也就一个多小时，随时可以回家……而且那里的法律系非常有名。”

鹿晗点了点头：“我也考虑了那里的经济系。”

吴世勋微微笑了笑，刘海遮住一点表情，他低着头写字，声音有些模糊：“那说好了，咱们一起吧。”

鹿晗将口中的泡面慢慢地咽下去，叉子在热腾腾的汤里又搅了两下，才敢偏头去看吴世勋。

他的呼吸离自己那样近，睫毛塌塌的，在下眼睑上投出一小片阴影；他的嘴唇抵在食指蜷起的指节上，随着思考的节奏无意识地咬住又放开。

笔尖沙沙的声响湮没在他剧烈的心跳里。

曾经习以为常的距离，怎么忽然不能承受了。

他在失眠的凌晨拉开灯，拿过那张已经填满的志愿表，擦掉了K大的那一行，选了远在另一个城市的名校。

他终于因为自己的异常，而违背了他们的约定。

#

鹿晗的通知书先一步送到家里。

那一天似乎也是这样没完没了的雨天，大信封被水汽泡软了，连带着那烫金的“T.U.”字样也模糊了一些。

鹿晗拆了信封，是最终尘埃落定的第一志愿，那边鹿妈妈已经拎起了电话，直接挂到对门吴家。

鹿晗心里微微颤了颤，他不知道听见这个消息的吴世勋会是怎样的反应。也许，只是也许，会因为鹿晗未告知的离开而大发雷霆。

他在玄关拿了把伞，屐着人字拖便冲到了铁门前，也是那样站在门后的树荫下，看着吴家的方向。

然而一直到他整个小腿以下全部湿透，都没有等到对面的一点动静。

他穿过院子，无心收伞，三两下跳上走廊，便在潮湿的木地板上躺下。

有那么几分钟他的脑海一片空白，什么都无法思考，没有被录取的喜悦，也没有要离开的惆怅，什么都没有。

而后他忽然就大笑起来。

“切，”他边笑边说，“你看他根本不在乎我的去留。”

#

那之后不久，吴世勋一家去了海外旅行，回来的时候距离鹿晗出发去大学报到只剩两天了。

大晚上的吴妈妈来了一次鹿家，带了一堆饼干巧克力之类的小零食，四五盒放在客厅的茶几上。

鹿晗出去打了个招呼，顺了一盒巧克力饼干进房间拆着吃，甜腻腻的零食吃太猛，一下子把他这不喜甜的人齁住了，赶忙开门要去厨房接水喝。

门打开条缝两位女士兴致勃勃的谈话声哗一下涌进来，他甚至有一瞬担心瘦弱的门板能不能抵御住这样的冲击。

“那小姑娘条件别提多好了我跟你说，集合当天第一眼看到我就喜欢。”

“怎样怎样？”

“人长得很漂亮。她原来是隔壁区那个X高毕业的，现在上的S大，虽然没你们鹿晗这T大那么好吧，但脑袋应该也是挺聪明的。况且，对方家和我们家条件差不多，她爸妈挺喜欢世勋的，门当户对呀。”

“那俩孩子成了没呀？”

“不知道啊，我看呐对方家里基本有一起撮合的意思在，可惜我们吴世勋脾气拧，看着一脸不情不愿的样子，我就不明白了……他这次去旅游也是，整天盯着手机发呆，说实话我想问他是不是有喜欢的人了呀？”

“那我可不知道，我给你问问鹿晗呗。”鹿妈妈说罢便起了身，朝鹿晗的房间走过去，“鹿晗，问你个事儿，世勋他……”

门把一扭，里面黑漆漆一片，鹿晗床上摊平的薄被现在拱成了个团子。

“嗬，怎么刚刚还吃零食呢这就睡着了……”

“那你也别问了，让小鹿休息。我看这事也没什么大不了的，两家再使劲撮合撮合。这么好的媳妇儿人选呀……”

啪嗒一声阖上的门将细声碎语都隔绝在了卧室之外。

团子动了动，鹿晗探出个脑袋，慢慢地躺平，额头渗出点汗，内心因为热气而有些躁动，复杂的情绪模糊在夜色中。

他伸出右手摸到床头的遥控器，打开了冷空调。

在鹿晗的心目中，每一个人都像是他的人生游戏里出现的角色，有自己的形象，自己的特质，自己的标签，吴世勋也有那么一个小人，端端正正地、十足立体地，站在他心中重要的位置。

每一次在场景中遇见他，开发出新的一条故事线，便随手在吴世勋身上贴多一个标签。

同学，邻居，弟弟，要照顾的人，每天要为他冲奶茶的对象，忽冷忽热的小气鬼，最佳损友，我珍视的人。

现在又多一个了。鹿晗站在虚拟场景中，手拿着那张黄色的便签，却看不清楚上面用记号笔写下的究竟是哪四个字。

虚拟场景带他回到吴世勋家楼下。他无数次仰视过的挨着街道的小窗户，今晚也亮着灯。

他举起一块石块，熟练地砸上窗框，百发百中，比投篮还准。

吴世勋打开窗，旅游完之后的皮肤怎么好像被海风吹黑了一点。

剪了个清爽的短发，过长的刘海被修得很帅气。

“哟吴世勋！新发型挺好看的。”他流里流气地喊，吴世勋没应声，一直盯着他看，像是要把他的情绪全部看穿了。

“吴世勋……”鹿晗又喊一声，这回声音比之前小了不少，即将宣之于口的那个问题，性质有些特殊，让他忽然就失掉了勇气和力量：“吴世勋你交女朋友了？”

吴世勋深深地注视了他一眼，那一眼大约只持续了两三秒，秒针动了三格儿，并没有多漫长，但鹿晗却感觉到了什么叫真正的如坐针毡——他想逃走，迄今为止除了在父母闹离婚那阵子之外他差不多没什么很想逃避现实的念头，但此刻那样的怯懦又源源不断地从某个不起眼的角落涌出来，逐步蔓延，酸了他满身满心。

他吸了口气说“算了你别说了，我不想听。”

吴世勋歪着头，眼底流出笑意，“为什么不想听？”

“反正我都知道了……你妈妈都和我妈说过了，”他提高语调，“这么短的时间，才这么短的时间！”

“可你听到的并不一定是事实啊。”

“……”鹿晗犹豫了一下，还是问，“那事实该是什么？”

吴世勋咧嘴笑了，那笑容，和他们第一次彻底和好那样一样灿烂，是发自内心的笑容——带着点“你真傻”意味的笑容。

“缘分这东西，很奇妙。有些人注定要在一起，有些人注定是一辈子的好朋友。我感谢你，给了我这个机会，鹿晗哥！”他撑着窗框。

“让我绕过你，遇见了我命中注定的女生。”

鹿晗猛地坐起，被子在不断地辗转反侧中卷在一起，勒住了他的胸口。

难怪在梦里体验到心塞和窒息。

“谢谢你鹿晗，谢谢你，谢谢你……”那声音中的愉悦是前所未有的，是无法用语言来简单赘述的，是寻觅良久的珍宝终于出现在眼前才能换来的喟叹。

鹿晗笑了笑。

他突然间明白了梦中那张便签上模糊的四个字应当是什么。

还能是什么？

——喜欢的人。

是他犹豫着那么多年都不敢给吴世勋贴上，却又终究必然属于吴世勋的标签。

他走出房门，看了眼客厅里用胶带封住的纸箱和巨大的行李箱，拉开了门。

顺着坡走下去到了便利店，他打算去买听啤酒解救一下自己无可救药的情绪。

快走到店门口时，鹿晗听到有人在敲击他身侧的落地玻璃。

一回头便看见吴世勋坐在便利店供客人用餐的高脚椅上，面前的小桌子上放着碗关东煮，他另一只手仍举着签子，鼓着腮帮子，满脸的惊讶和期待。

鹿晗几乎是瞬间就被击沉了，左心房酸得几乎要沁出了眼泪——他这才领悟到那么多年他都在毫无所求地暗恋着眼前这个人，而对方不仅有了父母钦点的准女友，还即将和他分隔两个城市。

他对他的爱情一无所知，还在对他微笑；他对自己的爱情束手无策，天大地大，他却不能带走吴世勋。

都是他自己选择的分离，现在他却那么舍不得。

他喃喃道：“你真过分。”

同时脚步不断地后退，在吴世勋不解的目光中逃离了眼前不可言喻的危险。

#

出发的那一天鹿晗起得很早。他赶早晨七点最早的一班国内线离开，从老家这样的郊县去机场，坐巴士大约需要两个小时。

天还没有亮，他睡得太晚，只躺了三个多小时便又起来了，客厅的灯调得很暗，母亲在厨房帮他张罗路上的便当。

前院黑漆漆的一片，不知名的树丛深处有蝉鸣声，廊下的地板有点潮。

鹿晗望着依旧墨色的夜空，喝光了一整杯橙汁。

这是他人生中第一次，要离开这个地方很久，久到生怕再次回来的时候已经物是人非。

母亲送他到门口，拉开了那扇有点沉的铁门，鹿晗接过纸箱，拉起行李箱的伸缩杆，还没完全挤出铁门，便看见不远处的路灯柱子底下有个人。

“世勋替妈妈送你去机场。”

鹿晗的脑中浮出巨大的“这就是命”四个字，昨夜他庆幸了无数遍他走得太早，必然不会见到吴世勋最后一面。有时候躲着不见反而是比见面又道别简单太多的事情。

然而事与愿违。

吴世勋站直了身体，对他挥了挥手。

巴士从中央公园前出发，原本在草坪上跑的梅花鹿，晚上都被关进栏里去了，街头空旷得可怕。

车子驶离了他熟悉的街道，鹿晗趴在玻璃窗上，不住地回头看。明知这只是一个开始，从今以后他还会离开无数次，直到彻底地习以为常，而第一次离家的感受总是特别的。

“现在才知道舍不得了。”吴世勋的语气很冷淡。

“嗯，确实比想象中更不想离开。”

鹿晗回身坐正，不再去看窗外。巴士没有坐满，车厢里熄着灯，非常安静。

吴世勋过了很久，才说出下一句：“那为什么要选择一个那么远的地方。你明明可以和我一样去个来回只要40分钟的地方，上到全国第二的学校。”

鹿晗不发一语，吴世勋静静等了会儿，终于按捺不住侧头看他。

对方却已经紧紧闭上了眼睛。

“我们明明说好的。”

他嘟哝了一句，肩膀一沉，鹿晗彻底睡了过去。

凌晨大约五点的时候他们到了中途的一个休息站。

巴士里的灯开了，但亮得并不刺眼。司机在车的最前方挂上了标明发车时间的牌子，陆陆续续有拆零食的声音从周围响起。

随着发动机熄灭时的一下震动，鹿晗醒了。擦了擦嘴角险些溢出的口水，模糊的视线望到边上的空座位，上面只搁着个背包，人不在。

也许是去上厕所了。这么想着，鹿晗从零钱袋里翻出几枚硬币，也下了车。

他在休息站里并没有找到吴世勋，孤零零地排长队买了自动贩售机里的冰咖啡，拉开易拉罐的环，带着香味的空气被挤出来，扑在他的鼻尖。

走出休息站已是黎明时分的风景。

休息站建在山边，旁边有很高的几个山坡环绕。定睛一看，吴世勋就在那儿，站在山坡下一片开阔平坦的空地中央，熹微的天光洒在肩头。

他走上前，轻轻将没开封的罐子塞进吴世勋的掌心，罐子很小，却很冰。吴世勋的手心条件反射地躲了一下，他的指尖划过对方的指尖，饮料掉在地上。

鹿晗没有抽手去捡，他的手愣愣地悬在半空中，似乎不知道该不该去拉吴世勋的手。就在这时，对方的指尖竟追了过来，两只手顺势扣在了一起。

仿佛那罐饮料从来就无需存在，它只是有情人之间找的一个小小借口，为的只是悄悄拉一回手。

鹿晗沉浸在深深的震惊里，他是那样不舍、留恋、软弱，也许是初尝爱情的滋味，即便做了千百遍心理建设，要真正拿得起放得下还是那样难。

清楚地意识到自己对他有说不出口的感情，千不该万不该，也偏偏是他。想与对方交往的渴望是那样强烈，那个念头一次一次地要冲出心口，又被一次次地压抑住。

“是我……想的那样吗。”

吴世勋点了点头，鹿晗急促地呼出一口气，连声音都颤抖起来，“天啊……老天真不公平。”

那他又是为什么阴差阳错地选择了这样仓皇的逃离。

既然给了他们无法在一起的诸多理由，又为什么要赋予他们相爱的本能。

吴世勋笑说我们小时候过得太幸福，所以长大了才开始一笔笔地还债。

“不如你先松手吧。”

吴世勋摇了摇头。

“你……”

吴世勋回身，趁着鹿晗无防无备的这瞬息之间，咬住了对方的嘴唇，耳鬓厮磨间点起的火来回烘烤着他与吴世勋的心脏，唇齿间带着的咖啡味道注定了这个吻的基调是清醒又迷醉的苦涩。他们深入地渴求着对方的呼吸与呼吸之外的一切。换气的间隙短暂分离，不知是谁喃喃地呼唤着对方的名字，半张的唇不依不饶地又追上前轻柔啄吻，于是连那样的嫌隙也干脆被舍去。

“你为什么要走。”

为什么要走，为什么要走。

这辈子，我们，作为一对深深相爱的人，也许再没有以后了。是同学、伙伴、知己、老友、亲人，是一切与爱情无关的身份，唯独不是恋人。跳出爱情的范畴，我们尚可拥有全世界的善意，唯独这个禁区去不得。

这个念头反反复复在脑海之中徘徊，深重的绝望挥之不去。鹿晗搂紧吴世勋的肩膀，他知晓自己将随着这缺氧的感受溺亡在人生这片茫茫大海中，毕竟对方是他唯一的浮木，此刻也在颤抖着摇摇欲坠，他垂死挣扎般抱紧他，他们垂死挣扎般抱紧彼此，徒劳也罢，不愿去面对脚下骇人的虚无与无尽的寒冷。

三年。

他们选择用三年的时间，将一张人生的弓慢吞吞地拉到极限，越过彼此唯一的交点，别无选择地离弦，沿着一条孤单的轨迹，去向没有彼此的前方。

鹿晗在安检入口前放开了吴世勋的手。

“常见见，”他说，说完又笑了笑：“别变得我认不出了。”

“怎么会。”

他们克制地交换了一个拥抱。

进了安检大厅，排队的间隙鹿晗回头望了一眼入口的方向，只看见吴世勋颀长的身形和佝起的背脊，他低着头右手抬起遮着眼睛，背对着安检厅，很久都没有动静。

鹿晗手中的背包慢慢顺着小臂滑落在地上。

“不管我提什么要求，他最后总会妥协。”鹿晗没头没脑地想起这句他曾经打在脸书上的话。

他揣测吴世勋是不是在哭。

他从来没有见吴世勋哭过，不知道对方脆弱的时候是什么样子的，只有他丢脸地把所有的弱点都一股脑儿地暴露给对方了。

他要走，吴世勋没有生气，也没有挽留。

他现在后悔到了极点，可是于事无补。

“先生，请往前走。”

他捡起东西，逃也似地过了安检口，生怕再一回头就会看到吴世勋望着他，带着满脸来不及擦净的眼泪。

可惜那便是他们最后一次见面。

#

翌日终于艳阳高照，鹿晗得以出门，坐一小时车回了市中心，去役所办了失业登记，查了眼已到账的离职金，悄悄回公司收拾了剩下的物什，成为一个暂时的无业游民。

从市役所回来已经是黄昏了，出了车站路过中央公园，他买走最后几包饲料，喂了喂草坪上的鸽子，塞了仙贝给梅花鹿，扔净手上所有食物后他自嘲地笑笑：如果再这样慷慨予“人”的话也许过几个月他自己也会揭不开锅吧。

最后一次回公司的时候不期然遇见了入职以来一直在悉心培养他的前辈，对方似乎分外疲惫。

鹿晗收拾东西的时候他靠在桌子边抽烟，在缭绕的雾气里重复：“对不起小鹿，我没能保住你的工作。”

在他走出办公室前，对方又嘱咐他，别忘了最初的理想。

此刻他坐在日落时分的草坪上，只觉得这鸡汤灌得荒谬可笑。

说到底，他只是仍旧不够好。他的梦想已经在日复一日的辛劳生活中被磨灭，他并不是什么天赋异禀之人，也并未才华横溢好到让人觉得非他不可。所以他被舍弃了，尽管这舍弃可能对对方而言也是极度挣扎的抉择，但事实就是现在这样。这世上要做出双向的挽留是何其困难，就好比他和吴世勋，最终都没有选择退一步留在对方的未来里。

他们曾有如此深厚的情谊都尚未彼此牺牲，遑论他人为你让步。

入夜后他坐车回家，公车颠得他瞌睡连连，而拐上家门口那条上坡路时，鹿晗像是有感应般渐渐转醒。迷迷瞪瞪之间，听见有男生在后排说话，清澈的声音擦着他的耳廓飘进耳朵里。

“明天不能再这样玩儿了，回家我大概会死惨的。”

“也对。”

“那——明天早上六点十分老地方等我一起走。”

“哦。”敷衍的语气。

“我跟你说你不要又不等我就甩手走人，我真的揍你哦？”

“……唔，随便你。”

“我们要改坐地铁吗，人少点儿。”

“不要，那个站下来到校门口要走好——长一段，不止多一条街了，现在天气那么热。”迄今为止最长的一句异议。

“好吧，嗯……那你等我我就冲奶茶带给你喝，我买了新奶茶粉。”

“好吧。”

“那我走啦！”

鹿晗侧过头，椅背上的扶手被轻轻往后一拉，头发短短鬓角削得整整齐齐的男生背着包从他身边走过去，校服比他们那时穿的那套不知好看了多少倍。

男生下车前还转过头来对着他的方向摆了摆手，鹿晗不知道后排留下的那个人有没有也不情不愿地挥起手来，只听得车门关闭后身后传来的一句嘟哝——

“白痴。”

似曾相识的熟悉对话将回忆的时间线无限拉长至今，而他不再拥有那样敷衍了事的权利，也不再有人坐在他的身边。

对习以为常的事情总是疏于珍惜，直到多年后回想才体会到美好。

你看就像今天，他与某人的年少时光已真真切切过去了的今天，记忆却这样席卷而来，真是令自己无所适从。

他在灰暗的车厢里模糊地笑了笑，抹了把脸走向车门。

到家便冲了澡，不知不觉又开始落雨了。

淅沥沥的雨打在缘廊的边缘，他开了罐啤酒，关上落地窗，躺到客厅的地毯上。

其实关于很多事情，他的印象都已经模糊了。

只记得散伙那一天他们把酒店打烊前卖剩的啤酒全都消耗殆尽，全班40多号人都喝大了——曾经在教室后门口扭打在一起的死对头也哭着搂作一团，反复说着迟来的对不起；在手机里留下的影像都是醉醺醺的面孔和放肆到狰狞的表情；班主任就那样坐在那儿等着他们一个个凑上去合照，一脸无奈又不舍的神情；老师在脸书上发一条感谢，下面是整整齐齐的一排“我们爱你”，敲下留言的那群人，在那一刻是真的爱她。

记得吴世勋与全班每一个人都拥抱，最后当然也来对着他伸出双臂，不等他凑近，鹿晗便主动迎了上去，两个人借着醉意像要把对方揉进自己的身体那般紧紧抱在一起，围绕在耳畔的背景乐是一声响过一声的抽泣声。

他们什么都没说，却好像什么都懂了。

青春好似在那天晚上烧完一个高峰，从此他们无论如何狂欢，都再无法企及那天那样的肆意。

月考不及格的试卷，带着奇怪口音的老师，校园里的斜阳，挖坑大修的操场，总是挂着锁不让人溜进去的钟楼，半圆型的教学楼，他们的故事，都成为了某些“从前”。

吴世勋的温度刻在他骨骼的记忆里，年华宛如无情流水，冲走几个爱人与知己。

鹿晗侧过身，蜷起膝盖抱住头。

很久没有这样伤感，哪怕在感情还脆弱易折的年纪，他也能好好面对，现在他愈加成熟，却反而无法承受这些重量。

眼前的生活满目疮痍，他只身向前，站起来，又再次跌倒，每一个关卡都比前一个要更难对付，一不小心就被KO。长大后的这短短几年竟可以发生这么多事，在曾经的自己看来简直难以想象。

最美好的那一切却都流走了，以那样的姿态停留在过去的某一个时间点，再怎么希求都无法倒回，让人怀念到捶胸顿足。即便鹿晗可以再回到校园，也不会再体会到当年的懵懂与纯真。吴世勋应该也变了，他不确定对方的变化有没有自己这么多，而他感到情怯，深觉这样面目全非的自己，没有那个资格去重逢他记忆里的少年。

他说了要常相见，事实却是他们已经断了联系那么些年。

他输了又输，不得不逃回这片安静的角落来寻找最初的自己。

若你意志坚定，温柔坚守，又怎么会需要四处奔波，历尽风景才能抓住内心。

眼泪缓慢地从眼角流下，打湿了地毯，窗外风雨肆虐，紫阳花该要落满院中那条泥泞的小路了。

他在夏日的狂风暴雨中慢慢哭出了声音，只求排尽体内所有浑浊的空气。

#

雨后的清晨充满了清冽的味道，鹿晗起床的时候母亲早已醒了，老人家总是醒得格外早。

她坐在廊下，不长不短的头发用夹子夹在脑后，戴着眼镜，拿着小剪刀剪盆栽。

“紫阳花谢了，”他伸了个懒腰，没头没脑地说道。

“但仔细闻闻，似乎有栀子花的味儿了。”

他并不记得这附近还有哪里栽了栀子花了，只记得吴世勋家的后院里是有两株的，这股香味能跨越约莫五十米的距离、绕过吴世勋的小洋楼飘过来吗，他至今仍然怀疑。

“妈，你最近见过吴世勋吗？”

他坐下，休闲中裤下露出的小腿感到一点凉。

“见过哦。”鹿妈妈的语调微微扬了起来，脸颊染上一丝笑意，“你昨天吃过的那盒草莓大福，还是他上两周买来的呢。他找了个工作，据说挺忙的，但周末的时间还算能挤出来，不像你啊，闲成这样。”

我不闲，只是失业了，这更糟糕。鹿晗在心里低低地叹气，嘴角却有不易察觉的弧度：“他从小就是那么拼一个人，他一定会比我更有出息，我从来没怀疑过。”

“你们关系那么好，没在城里见见面？”

鹿晗竟是一噎，“没有。很多年了，他原来有个主页，也废了好多年了。”

大约是在鹿晗看不见的地方，一个人使劲地努力着吧。他总是这样，事情往心里藏，累了也不会喊出来讨要拥抱，出息了也不爱四处夸耀，眼泪从不给人看见。

“你该见见的，世勋啊，现在可帅了。小时候是生得可爱、漂亮，现在真是个男子汉了。”

“改天吧……”

鹿晗躺在廊下的木地板上，小腿仍在空中漫无目的地晃着，屋檐外是灰蒙蒙的天气。

如果再见到吴世勋的话，要对他说什么呢？

能确定的只是，尽管过去这么些年了，吴世勋啊，仍是不管扔在多么汹涌的人潮里，他都能一眼望见的存在。

心里埋了很多个吴世勋：不爱理他的吴世勋，在门口边吃冰棒边等他的吴世勋，怒发冲冠的吴世勋，平静微笑的吴世勋，拉住他的手的吴世勋，抱住他的吴世勋，在便利店里隔着玻璃一脸惊讶的吴世勋，在机场无比不舍却不敢回头叫住他的吴世勋，那么多鲜活的模样，即便尘封多年，再回想依旧恍如昨日。

如果再见的话，要对他说：人生苦短，而我浪费太多；要对他说：我快要一无所有了。

他陷入迷蒙的睡意里，晃动的腿静止下来，脚底溜过的风让他仿佛浮于云上。渐渐地，有微凉的雨丝打湿了他的衣摆，屋檐边将落未落的水滴被风吹下，滴落在他的膝上。鼻尖飘过的花香混入米酒的香气，有一点醇、有一点刺，炉子上的酒酿圆子要出锅了。

耳畔有人声由远及近，比少年多点沉稳，比青年多点软糯：“这周有点儿忙，只好空着手来了。”

一切都是他最爱的刚刚好的样子，仿佛那些压在他肩上的，属于整片阴天的落寞与孤独都将被吹散。

近日，他一直在希求在呐喊：这生活中就不能有一件好事发生吗？

而那时刻正在到来，确切地说，他已经听到了幸运踏过木地板的脚步。

于是他睁开了眼睛——

“鹿晗呐，人来啦。”

Fin.


End file.
